


Broken Spirit

by blackrose_17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Hurt Ianto Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of Countrycide ended very differently for Ianto, leaving him damaged in both body and spirit. Torchwood is ready to care for him, but his other family isn't going to let that happen without a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the H/C bingo February challenge, it's not beta at this time but I hope to have the beta version up as soon as it's ready. 
> 
> I do not own Torchwood or the Avengers.

_'How could this have gone so wrong?'_ Jack thought desponded as he stared at Ianto's unmoving form, the young man hooked up to all kinds of machines, machines that were keeping the young man alive.

_'It wasn't suppose to go like this, it was suppose to be a team bonding session, a way to mend the cracks that we have.'_ Jack felt vile filling the pit of his stomach, he had failed his team, he had failed Ianto.

Cannibals they had found cannibals in the bloody countryside and Jack had led his team into their trap. He had failed to keep them safe.

A gentle hand landed on Jack's shoulder and he lifted his head to see Tosh standing behind him a knowing look in her eyes. "You can't keep blaming yourself Jack. We all had a role to play in letting Ianto down. I was the one who let Ianto stay behind, it was my fault , I was the one who agreed to let him stay behind while I escaped." Tosh reminded him gently.

Shaking his head Jack placed his hand over Tosh's and gave a gentle squeeze. "No Tosh you were not to blame, I should have never brought Ianto along without taking the time to properly train him. And I was the one who put Gwen getting her answer's above making sure the rest of you were okay." Jack will never forget the look of pure terror in Tosh's face when she busted in on Gwen demanding answers from the cannibal, pale as a ghost as she told them that Ianto had collapsed.

Jack had been terrified and nothing else had matter but getting to Ianto, he had seen a lot in his long life but the damage that the cannibals had done to Ianto, it nearly made Jack sick, Ianto's back would forever carry the scars of Jack's failure, the cannibals had softened him up. Ianto would have scars the cuts had been too deep and sever not to leave any and the whole of his back would forever be marked with Jack's failure.

"Where's Owen?" Jack asked changing the subject, needing to get his mind off what had been down to Ianto.

"Owen's trying to get clearance to take over as Ianto's doctor," Tosh cast a worried look at Jack. "Someone powerful is blocking him from taking over."

That disturbed Jack, there was so much they didn't know about Ianto and he wondered just what more secrets Ianto could be hiding.

****** "Listen up sweetheart I don't care what your computers say, Ianto Jones is my patient and I demand to be given access to his files!" Owen snapped at the nurse behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I cannot authorize you to have access to Mr Jones' medical files." The nurse calmly informed him.

"Well who the bloody hell do I have to talk to get access?" Owen growled out.

"That would be me, Doctor Harper."

Owen turned around to see the man who had somehow snuck up behind him, dressed in black suit, the man could be considered handsome by some, but it was the way that he held himself, this man was more than he appeared to be.

"Just who the hell would you be?" Owen demanded.

"Agent Phil Coulson, Ianto Jones' father." The man introduced himself a steely look in his eyes as he stared down Owen. "There is no need for your services Doctor Harper, after all Ianto will be going home with us."

There was only one thing that came to Owen's mind, "Who the hell is us?"

Coulson just favoured Owen with a knowing smile.

****** Like Jack, Tosh had refused to leave Ianto's side, both wanting to make up for their failure, both wanted to make amends but they weren't sure how or if it would even be welcomed by their youngest teammate.

"I never realised how young he is." Tosh murmured as she studied Ianto's features. "Ianto's going to need a lot of support, are we really the ones to offer it to him? And would he even been willing to accept help from us after we failed him?" Tosh asked in a soft voice her eyes never leaving Ianto's frail form.

Jack knew that Tosh was right. "We all failed him and it will be up to us to fix things." Jack declared.

"Yeah, like that is going to happen. We're not leaving Ianto in your hands to be hurt like this again." A new unfamiliar male voice cut through the air.

Hand on his Webley Jack whirled around to face the new arrivals, putting his body between Tosh and Ianto.

"You better make damn sure you don't miss with the first shot because you won't be getting a second one." The gorgeous redhead woman warned.

Jack's jaw clenched as he demanded to know, "And just what do the Black Widow and Hawkeye want with my agent?"

Clint Barton moved forward not caring about the gun pointed at him, knowing full well that Natasha would take him out before he got a shot off. "Ianto's family and were taking him home."

Natasha's eyes were colder than a glacier. "And if you try and stop us, I will be more than happy to put you down. You hurt my family and that is not something I forgive." She growled out in warning.

"She would be right Captain Harkness and if you try and stop us, I can tell you that would be a very bad idea, unless you want to make SHIELD an enemy?" Phil Coulson's voice spoke up.

Jack swallowed hard as he came face to face with an old friend. "What are you doing here Phil?"

Phil leveled a glare at Jack. "Where else would I be when it is my son that is lying in that bed?"

That had Jack blinking back his shock, he knew Phil's reputation and the man was not to be taken lightly.

Seeing Ianto hooked up to machines, the only things keeping his son alive broke something in Coulson. "Once the doctor's have okayed Ianto's transfer he will be moved to the Helicarrier where he will be giving the best treatment available."

Jack bristled. "He can get that at with us."

"But will he want to?" Natasha asked, as Jack and Phil had been having their stare down she and Clint had moved to stand on the other side of Ianto's hospital bed, her hand covering Ianto's limp one. "You have never given Ianto any reason to trust you, so why should he start now?" Natasha demanded.

Seated on the edge of Ianto's bed Clint, with one hand resting on Ianto's leg, he favoured the Torchwood team with his own glare. "What Ianto is going to need is family and that's us, not you." The archer made their claim clear.

Tosh wondered if Jack and Owen saw what she saw and there was something more in their stances then just concerned friends.

Not willing to give Ianto up Jack put away his Webley and crossed his arms over his chest. "We are all the family that Ianto needs."

It was Owen who shook his head, Coulson had given him the okay to look at Ianto's medical files and what he saw wasn't pretty. "The baseball bat fractured the bone around Ianto's inner ear, he was lucky that it was caught in time, there shouldn't be no lingering damage as long as he has plenty of bed rest, if it gets worse or doesn't heal Ianto's looking at surgery or he could lose his hearing for good. I can't do that at the Hub, for now Ianto would be better off in their care. And Jack that's not including the torture he went through at the hands of those monster's. Ianto hasn't had a chance to heal from what happened with Canary Wharf or that thing in the basement, I think Ianto just might break." Owen warned.

Jack got what Owen was trying to tell him, to heal Ianto was going to need family and that was not them, the hurt was still too great between them all, the mistrust still lingered and Ianto could not properly heal in an environment that he didn't feel comfortable in. "You'll take care of him?" Jack asked.

Phil nodded his head, he could understand Jack's fears. "We will. This is the best course of action for Ianto, and should my son feel up to it he can return but it will be his decision and his decision only."

Jack knew it was for the best he just didn't like it, because he saw the way Natasha and Clint were staking a claim on Ianto and he had a feeling if they had it their way Ianto wouldn't be coming back to them and as much as he wanted to fight their claim now was not the time, Ianto was going to need all the support he could get, but he wasn't going to let SHIELD keep Ianto without a fight.


End file.
